Odd Day AT The Cullen House
by Emmett'sGrl101
Summary: Just an odd short story I made full of laughs and good times : Enjoy! Comment!


My Twilight Story

By Jess Martin

It was a sunny day in Forks, Washington one of few, Emmett was at the mall looking for a gift for his wife, Rosalie. He had no idea what to get her, although he had a few things in mind, he didn't think they were good enough.

He decided to go with a pale honey colored dress that he assumed would match her eyes. As he drove home, speeding all the way, he thought about the look on Rosalie's face when she saw the dress. ***

Alice got a distant look on her face and Jasper asked "Is it stupid or romantic?" knowing it was about Emmett when she got her 'OMG' face. "AWWW", Alice cooed when she saw the vision. "Defiantly romantic", said Jasper. " I wonder what his suck up plan is this time." "He got her a dress", Edward said. Just as Edward said that Emmett busted the door down yelling, "DON'T TELL ROSE!" "Don't tell Rose what?" Rosalie said as she walked in the room. "Nothing, right guys?" Emmett said looking at them with eager eyes. "Right" Alice said. "It's nothing Rose." "If it's nothing, then why won't you tell me?" Rosalie asked suspiciously. "Because Emmett, if you won't tell me Alice will!"

"Fine, "Emmett mumbled defeated as he pulled the dress out of the bag. "This is why I didn't want you to know, it was supposed to be a surprise!" "Oh Emmett!" Rosalie gushed "It's absolutely beautiful!" "I knew you'd love it." Emmett said a little too full of confidence. "Sure you did "Jasper mumbled. "SHUT UP!" Emmett snapped. "Edward? Please?" Alice asked. "O.K." said Edward standing up and walking over to the fighting boys. "BOTH OF YOU IDIOTS SHUT UP!" he yelled as he knocked they're heads together. "OW!" they yelled in unison. "That should teach you!" Alice said over the boys' yelling. ***

Bella had been out shopping for Charlie's upcoming birthday. After many bought gifts and returned gifts she finally found the perfect gift. A shirt that said World's #1 Grandpa! "How original," she thought out loud "perfect for Charlie." As she drove home, she noticed an extra car in the driveway. 'No, it couldn't be', she thought with a touch of hope, but there sat the familiar car in the driveway, Jacob's Rabbit. "BELLA," Jacob hollered from his seat on the porch "JACOB", she yelled back jumping out of the car. "How are you Jake?" "I'm doing fine, but most importantly how are you?" Jacob replied "Just thinking about Charlie" Bella said ", your coming to his birthday aren't you?" "Sorry Bella", Jacob said with disappointment "Some things have come up, the pack kind of extremely busy." "Oh," Bella said "It's ok, I understand." "Tell Charlie the pack said 'happy birthday'." "Ok Jake, I will." Bella said. "See you soon?" she asked "Maybe," Jacob said, "Well, later Bells." "Bye Jake" ***

As Emmett was talking, Rosalie was changing into the dress Emmett bought, it looked wonderful on her. It brought out the color in her eyes just like he hoped it would. "So what made you pick up this dress?" Rosalie asked. "Um…uh…I felt like I should" Emmett replied embarrassed. "Well it's the thought that counts" Alice said "I wish Edward was like that" Bella said "I'm right here you know" Edward stated "And we're supposed to care why? Jasper asked. "I don't know" Edward said "I just wanted it to be known". "Ok?" said Jasper as he walked out of the room. "What's his problem?" Emmett asked "No idea…" Alice said "Yikes!" Bella complained. ***

Rennesmee was with Carlisle and Esme; they were out looking for a present for Charlie. "Well Rennesmee, what do you want to get Charlie for a gift?" Carlisle asked "Let's get him a…um…uh…PRESENT!" Rennesmee exclaimed. "Oh Nessie," Esme said "We know _that_!" "Oh," Rennesmee said "How about a puppy!" "Well, a puppy it is!" Carlisle said "As long as you don't eat it on the way home." "Carlisle," Esme laughed softly "Do you have that much doubt in Nessie?" "Yes." He mumbled too low for Rennesmee to hear "I do!" ***

The day of Charlie's birthday rolled around, and Rennesmee couldn't wait to see Charlie open the "surprise" gift that she picked out. "GRANDPA, OPEN OURS FIRST" Rennesmee said exited. "I wonder what it is," Charlie said opening the box. "OH!" he said as the little puppy jumped out of the box and into his lap. "So Grandpa, do you like it"? Rennesmee asked "Of course I do Ness-Rennesmee!" Charlie corrected himself. "Nice Charlie" Jasper whispered. Charlie smiled. After all presents were opened, and birthday wishes were granted the Cullen's started for home. "So Carlisle, who's idea was it to get a puppy"? Edward asked suddenly suspicious. "MINE!" yelled Rennesmee from her car seat. "It was my idea Daddy!" "I figured as much," mumbled Edward "Carlisle wouldn't think of getting Charlie a puppy for his birthday."***

Alice and Jasper were out hunting, Alice wanted to stay home and look at all her clothes but Jasper wouldn't leave without her… "That will take YEARS!" Jasper complained "With all the clothes you bought last summer…" "Jasper," Alice whined "This could be my only time to count them!" "Please?" Jasper begged "If you love me you'll go with me!" Jasper said thinking about all the times Alice had used that to get him to go shopping. "GAH, FINE" Alice yelled in frustration "If it will shut you up!" "HURRAY!" Jasper cheered as he pulled her into a big hug and kissed her. "Oh, and Jasper." "Yes darlin'?" "If you try to use my lines against me again, you will find yourself dangling over a pit of boiling lava!" "Whatever you say Alice," Jasper laughed as he pulled her out of there room.

When they finally returned it was half past three, Jasper was happy but Alice…well, let's just say she had not forgiven Jasper yet. "I CANNOT BELIVE YOU JASPER ALLEN WHITLOCK HALE!" Alice yelled. "You force me to go hunting with you and we get back at three-thirty in the morning!"

"Sorry Alice," Jasper said sending calm emotions to her. "QUIT PLAYIN' WITH MY EMOTIONS!" she snapped. "I'M GOING TO MY CLOSET!" She stomped away, frustrated. When Jasper got into their room Alice had put a 'NO JASPERS' ALLOWED' sign on her closet. ***

Emmett had heard their argument and went upstairs to help Jasper. "Alice" Emmett said knocking on the door. "If you come out I'll give you a pair of sparkly shoes!" The doors swung open hitting Jasper in the face. "Shoes," "Did someone say 'shoes'?" Alice said while climbing out of her closet. "Yes Alice, I did" said Emmett. "All you have to do is listen to Jasper" "Fine" Alice grumbled. "Alice sweetheart, I'm sorry I didn't let you stay home, and I'm sorry I we got home at three-thirty. I really hate it when we fight. Can you ever forgive me?" Jasper pleaded. She sighed, "If it makes you happy, I will." she said. "Now Emmett, cough up the shoes." He laughed once and handed her the shoes. "HURRAY!" she yelled as she pulled Jasper into her closet and changed her sign to a 'NO EMMETTS' ALLOWED' sign. He rolled his eyes and walked away chuckling." "What was _that_ about?" Rosalie asked "Oh Alice and Jasper were fighting again," Emmett explained. "_AGAIN_?" Rosalie asked. "Did they settle it?" "Yes it's all good" Emmett said laughing. "Will they ever quit?" Rosalie mumbled "I don't know, Rose, I don't know." He laughed.

The End


End file.
